Chrono Trigger: Redux
by bh87f
Summary: A retelling of Chrono Trigger with a few additions. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME! And please review.
1. The Millennial Fair

**The Millennial Fair**

* * *

"Cr...n...on...ro..."

"Mmm."

"Crono! Are you still sleeping?"

"Hmm?" A teenage boy wakes groggily. He has spiky red hair and blue eyes, and wore a green shirt with yellow pants and is currently bare footed. He was woken up by a blonde woman in her 30s wearing an apron and an orange dress.

She went to the windows and opened the curtains "Dear me! I had forgotten how beautiful Leene's Bell sounds!" She looked back at the half-sleeping Crono "You must've been so excited about the Millennial Fair that you couldn't sleep at all, could you? Well, you'd better not let that giddiness get you into any trouble. I want you to behave yourself today!"

"Huh?" Crono, muttered as he rubbed his eyes. After some silence he said "Oh right, the fair."

"Come on, now! Out of bed with you!" She said as she went down the stairs.

Crono stretched his arms and suddenly felt something land on his legs. It was a yellow cat. He smiled and pet it "Today's gonna be a great day, huh, Kuroko?"

The cat meowed in response.

* * *

Crono was downstairs eating his breakfast, now wearing a blue tunic over his green shirt with a black belt around it, brown bracers, boots, a white headband, and an orange ascot.

"By the way," Crono's mother said "you're going to go see Lucca at the fair, right?"

Crono nodded in response "She'll be showing another invention, and she won't forgive me if I don't show up."

"Well, she does need a friend there. She's nervous since her last inventions weren't exactly successful."

"Which is why I'm afraid of attending." He said while slouching "But I guess nothing's worse than breaking a promise with Lucca."

"It might be different this time. A good inventor always learns from their past mistakes, right?"

"Maybe." He leaned back in his chair "Ah well, if something happens to me, it wouldn't be too bad." He stood up from the chair "I'll be going now."

His mother smiled at him "The money for the fair is on the table." Crono saw it and put it in his pocket "Have fun at the fair, and be back before dinner!"

"I will." He walked to the door and grabbed a wooden sword by the door before exiting.

* * *

"Princess. Princess." A maid with a meal on a tray was knocking on a wooden double door "It's time for your breakfast meal." After no response, she knocked again "Princess?" She placed the tray on the ground and opened the door "Pardon my intru-" She entered to see that the room was empty "Oh no, not again!" She ran towards some stairs "Your Highness! The Princess has left the castle again!"

* * *

Crono was walking across a giant green field while swinging his wooden sword along the way "1000 years? Man, I wonder what life in those times were like. Must've been more exciting than the present." He held the blade over his shoulder "But I guess I can't complain about the peace here, either." He saw that he was approaching the fair "Wow." He saw stands all over the place, and saw many items on sale "They really went all out with the fair." He walked forwards and up the stairs "Now, where did Lucca say she was gonna be?" He then felt someone bump into him and he fell forward.

"Oof."

Crono rubbed the back of his head "Hey, next time, look where you're going." He turned to see a young girl with a medium blonde hair in a ponytail, a white sleeveless jumpsuit, golden belt, chain, and bracelets, and brown sandals.

Leene's bell then rang "Ouch." The girl noticed him looking at her and got her knees and bowed her head "I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Uh, no, it's okay. I'm fine." Crono replied with a smile "_Wow, she's pretty cute._"

She stood up "No, I wasn't looking and-" She patted her pockets, and again frantically "Uh oh...my pendant!" She got back on to the ground and was searching around on the ground "Where is it? Did I drop it somewhere on the ground?"

Crono stood up and only looked at the frantic girl. He then saw something glinting on the ground beside him.

"No, no, no. Come on."

"Is this what you were looking for?" Crono held a pendant in front of the girl.

She stood and smiled as she grabbed it from him "Yes!" She placed it around her neck "Thank you. I know it doesn't look like much, but it has a lot of sentimental value."

Crono waved his hand "No problem. I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah. You must live in this town. I came to see the fair. Awfully boring wandering alone, though, isn't it? Hey, why don't we walk around together for a while?Wouldn't that be great?" She proposed.

Crono scratched his chin "Hm...Sure, why not?"

The girl jumped in joy "Yahoo! This'll be fun!" She stopped and realized something "Oh, I never told you my name, did I? It's, umm...It's Marle."

Crono looked confused "Why did you pause-"

"And you're...?" Marle interrupted.

"Um, it's Crono."

"Crono...What a nice name! Well, pleased to meet you, Crono. Come on, let's enjoy the fair!" She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the main fair area.

* * *

In a different town that seemed more medieval, a figure wearing a brown hood stood by the walls of the pub.

Two men exited the pub "Hey, did you hear? The Queen was abducted."

"What?!"

"Yeah. This is bad, with the Queen gone, all of Guardia's soldiers are at low spirits. And they were already low enough with Cyrus gone."

"Are they searching for her right now?"

"Yeah, but they've been unsuccessful so far. I hope they find her soon. For this kingdom's sake."

The hooded figure then walked away.

"Hm...Where to now?" He muttered.

* * *

Back at the fair...

There was giant, round, red robot that was fighting Crono, who was wielding his wooden sword. It threw a punch at him as Crono jumped up and onto its arm. He then launched forward and hit the robot's face with sword before jumping away.

"Woo! Go Crono!" Marle was on the sidelines cheering for him.

Crono waved back and grinned like an idiot before turning back and nearly dodging another fist "_Focus, Crono._" The robot then charged in for a tackle. Crono rolled to the side and rushed at the robot's face as he smashed its face in. After a while it toppled over.

Marle rushed up and congratulated him "Yeah! Nice job!"

Crono rubbed the back of his head "It was nothing." He said modestly "_Great, Lucca's going to kill me for wrecking her invention again._"

"So, where to next?" Marle asked.

Before Crono could answer, they heard an announcement "Attention ladies and gentlemen, the presentation for Ms. Lucca's new invention is about to begin. I repeat..."

"Oh, I want to see it! Come one, Crono!" She said as she ran ahead.

"Well, I was planning to go there after all." He then ran after her.

* * *

They arrived up the steps to where Lucca's presentation was.

"You know, you could've bought some after the sideshow." Crono said.

"I know, but I'm afraid these might run out." Marle said "I really love these kinds."

"Well, at least we arrived on time." Crono and Marle went to the front of the crowd. They saw two people at the front. One was a girl with short plum purple hair covered by a helmet with an antenna. She wears glasses, a dark-teal green long-sleeved shirt with an orange tunic over it, short black pants, a dark yellow scarf, brown boots, and a brown belt with a bag. She also has a blue bag. The other was a man with dark blue pants, a green shirt, and red hair. The device, or devices behind them were two identical-looking pods with a console beside each of them.

The man coughed his throat "Step right on up, any with the time and courage! Our first-ever hyperdimensional transporter is the invention of the century!" He went to one of the pods "Simply hop up here…" He then walks to the other one "…and you'll be teleported here! This fantastic machine is the masterwork of my beautiful and brilliant daughter, Lucca!"

"Crono!" Crono turned as he saw Lucca walking towards him "I was wondering when you'd show up. No one wants to try my Telepod. Would you be so kind?"

Crono looked skeptical "This one won't blow me up like that pumpkin you tested, will it?"

"Don't worry I fixed that bug...I think." She replied.

"Think?" Crono repeated.

"Come on." She leaned in closer and nudged his hip "If you die, you can haunt me."

"Uh..." After some silence, he finally said "F-Fine."

"Oh, this will be fun! I'll watch while you try it out!" Marle said.

"Just hop onto the left pod." Lucca instructed.

Crono walks but not before whispering to Lucca "You better hope I don't come back as a ghost."

"Just get on!" Lucca said as she pushed him onto the left pod.

Taban presses a button on one of the consoles "Systems activated!"

Lucca went to the other console "Initiating energy transfusion!"

"Uh, Lucca, are you sure it's safe?" Crono said.

"You'll be fine." Lucca reassured "Relax, and this will be over soon."

"That doesn't sound reassuring!"

Just as he yelled that, he disappeared in a flash of light. Soon after, he reappeared in the other pod completely safe. He had his eyes shut and opened them slowly. He blinked a couple of times and patted all over his body.

"_Legs. Arms. Head. Chest. Looks like I'm still alive._" He sighed and walked out of the pod.

As the crowds were in awe, he walked up to Marle.

"That looks like fun!" She exclaimed.

"It wasn't, really." He told her emotionlessly.

"I want to try it, too!" As she said that, Crono jumped back in shock.

Lucca turned back to Crono "Huh?" She saw Marle and grinned a little. She then walked up to them and nudged Crono's hip "Crono, when did you manage to pick up a cutie like her?"

Crono turned around and blushed "H-Hang on, it's not what it looks like!"

"It's all right, isn't it, Crono?" Marle said.

"W-Well..." Crono scratched his head.

"Just wait right here-don't run off on me!" She told him.

Crono gave a big sigh.

Lucca patted his shoulder "Hey, you went out okay, didn't you?"

"Yeah...but why do I have a bad feeling?"

Taban, who had overheard the trio's conversation, then announced "Behold, ladies and gentlemen, as this vision of loveliness steps aboard this machine!"

"Hee hee. Okay, I'll be right back!" Marle then stepped onto the pod.

Taban approached her "You're sure about this? There's still time to change your mind."

She shook her head "No way! I'm not afraid."

Taban nodded and faced the audience as Lucca returned to the console "Okay, everyone, let's give her a great big hand when she teleports from the platform!" He turns to the console and operates on it "Systems activated!"

"Initiating energy transfer!" Lucca exclaimed.

Just then, the pendant on Marle's neck began to glow strangely.

"What's happening? My pendant, it's-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the machine shorted out.

Lucca shielded her face "Huh?" Both her and her father slowly walked back as a portal appeared.

Marle grabs onto the console in an attempt to not be sucked in "Crono! Help!"

Crono ran after her and stabbed his sword into the ground to stay his ground, then reached out his hand "Marle, grab on!"

She released one of her hands to grab onto Crono's, but before she could, she lost her grip and disappeared into the portal. Everyone just stared in shock.

Taban walked up to where the portal appeared and turned to his daughter "Lucca...She's not reappearing."

"Uh..." Lucca looked back to the crowd.

Taban immediately did too "W-well, all right! As you can see, the girl has vanished before your very eyes! Show's over, folks! Move along!"

The crowd turned and muttered to each other.

"What happened?"

"She just disappeared."

"You think it's part of the show?"

"I hope she's okay."

As soon as the crowd left Taban went to his daughter "What just happened, Lucca? Where is she?"

Lucca put her hand to her chin "The way she disappeared… That couldn't have been the Telepod. The way that rift appeared, and the way her pendant seemed to be reacting to it…Something else must have caused it all."

Just as they were talking Crono went to the Telepod and grabbed the pendant Marle left behind.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now? Is there any way we can help her?" Taban asked frantically.

"That girl's face was so familiar. I know I've seen her somewhere." She was lost in thought "What do you think, Crono?" She turned to him to see his back turned and holding the pendant.

Crono turned to them "Turn on the machine again."

"What? Crono!"

Taban put his right fist onto his left palm "Oh! You're going after her? What a fine lad!"

"Well, it's the only way. I don't know where that hole leads, but we've got no other choice."

"Let's just hope it opens up again."

"Well, it's worth a shot!" Lucca pointed to Crono "That pendant seems to be the key, so hang on to it, Crono—and brace yourself!" She and her father went to their respective consoles.

"System activated!"

"Initiating energy transfer!" The machine starts up. She turned to her father "Boost the power output!"

"Roger!" The machine starts making more noise.

"More! I need more power!"

"Roger!"

The machine then short circuited again.

"There! I think we did it!" Lucca said victoriously.

Crono turned to the portal that suddenly appeared, and unlike Marle, he jumped straight in.

"Good luck, Crono! I'll follow you as soon as I figure out what went wrong!" Was the last thing he heard.

* * *

**Preview:**

Crono wakes up in a forest "Where am I?"

A man in a bar talks to him "A festival? What're you talkin' about?"

He looks at a paper on a wall "600 AD?! What's going on here?"

He walks up to a castle as the scene shifts to him inside with two soldiers holding spears to his neck "Now run along, boy."

As woman in a blue dress appears at the stairs "That man is my friend, and you will treat him as such."

"Marle?!"

**Next Chapter: The Queen Returns**

* * *

Note: So, how was it? Did I retell it alright? Make note that I am going to add some changes aside from additional lines and scenes, but it won't happen until much later into the story. Please review, and see you in the next chapter.


	2. The Queen Returns

**The Queen Returns**

* * *

"Uh..." Marle wakes up and gets on her knees and rubs her head "What happened?" She looks around to see that she is in on a canyon "A forest...Wasn't I at the fair?" She heard footsteps and gasped.

"Over here!" Someone yelled "We found her!"

"Hurry it up, men!"

"Oh no..." Marle muttered.

* * *

A few minutes later...

In the same spot, a portal opens up and Crono falls out as he lands on his face.

"Ow..." He gets on his feet and looks around "Where am I? Sure doesn't look like Leene Square anymore." He hears some noises in the bushes and gets out his wooden sword "Who's there?!"

The bush kept making noises and Crono tightened his grip. He tensed up as something came out, which turned out to be a bird.

Crono rubbed his forehead and smiled "For a second, I thought-"

Then something else came out and kicked the bird away.

"GAGH!" Crono went back to his original stance. The creature, an Imp, noticed Crono and grinned mischievously. Then, two others jumped out of the same bush "I was out of that portal for a minute and already, I'm in trouble." He charged at the Imps as they did the same.

He took care of two of them by hitting them to the sides and jumped at the other one. It dodged to the side and head butted Crono. He staggered until he regained his footing again. They lunged forward at him with their fists out. Crono retaliated with a spin attack that sent them flying over the cliff.

Crono sighed and then gave a short laugh "Too bad for you, you were dealing with a swordsman." He swung his sword to the side in victory, only for it to break in half. Crono just stood there in silence before staring at his sword in disbelief "Gah! You gotta be kidding...!"

He then heard more rustling bushes behind him, he turned and saw a whole group of Imps behind him. Crono could only blink. He then threw his broken sword at them and ran away.

* * *

Crono walked down the canyon with his head and arms down "This is great, there are monsters around here and my only weapon is destroyed. Where can I get a new one?" He sighed heavily "Not to mention, that was the sword I had since I was a kid." He scratched his head in annoyance "Dammit, now what?!" He then noticed that he arrived at a town. He looked around and felt a sense of familiarity "Is this...Truce?" He shook his head and chuckled "That can't be, I know my own town, and this isn't it. It's way too different. Still, it is familiar."

He continued walking through the town and saw that the town appeared to be more medieval. There was no sign of technology or anything.

"He then noticed a weapon shop ahead of him "Perfect."

* * *

Inside the shop, it was nearly empty save for the cashier at the table. He saw multitude of weapons behind him.

"I see you're interested." The cashier told him "Go ahead, pick any. You'll need a weapon to prepare yourself in case you get attacked."

"Well..." Crono looked around "_They all look effective, but then again, how will I pay for it?_" He then had a look of realization and took out a pouch from his pocket. He opened and saw the money in his pouch "What can I get for 200 Gold?"

"200, huh? Not much for a high quality weapon, but..." The cashier took out a sword from under his table "It's a basic sword, nothing special. Sorry, but it's the only weapon within your price range."

"It'll do." He put the money on the table and took the sword. He gave it a few practice swings.

"Hey, you're a pretty good swordsman aren't you?"

"Well, yeah." Crono rubbed his head and grinned in response "By the way, uh, what's the name of this town?"

The cashier looked surprise "You don't know? This is the capital town, Truce."

Now it was Crono's turn to be surprised "...T-Thanks. See ya." He exits the shop.

* * *

Crono walked through the town, with his sword by his side, and a look of disbelief on his face.

"_No way...This really is Truce._" He looked back at the canyon "_But then, shouldn't that canyon be Leene Square? What happened to the Millennial Fair?_"

He was deep in thought, and very worried as well. His train of thought was interrupted by a growling noise from his stomach.

"I can't think that much over an empty stomach."

* * *

Inside a bar, Crono was eating a piece of meat.

"I'm lucky that I still had some amount left after paying for the sword." He finished up his last piece and wiped his mouth.

"You're pretty broke, aren't ya?" Crono looked at the bartender as he took the plate.

"_I guess asking him would be a good idea._" Crono thought to himself "Excuse me."

"Hm?" The bartender turned to him.

"Do you have any idea what happened to the Millennial Fair?"

"The what fair?"

"You know, the festival." Crono clarified.

"A festival? What're you talking about?" The bartender asked.

"You...don't know what I'm talking about?"

"Kid, do you think now's the time for a festival of any sorts? This kingdom has to deal with the threat of the Fiends first before we can celebrate anything."

"_Fiends? Where have I heard that before?_"

"Besides we don't have a festival like that. Not every kingdom has the same customs, ya know."

"Right. Thanks for the meal." Crono walked his way to the door "No Leene Square, no Millennial Fair. Is this really Truce, or am I dreaming this whole thing?" Crono was about to exit when he saw a paper on the bar wall that said "**Queen Leene Found**". But what interested him wasn't the headline, but rather the date.

"What the-?!" Crono ran to the paper and looked closely at the date "6...600 A.D.?!" Crono looked down "_That explains...why there is no Leene Square...no fair. Because I just entered the era...where the war was still going on...the war against the Fiends._" He looked back at the date "What's going on here?" He looked at the picture on the paper. It showed a woman with blonde hair and a blue dress. Crono then widened his eyes in realization "MARLE!"

* * *

Crono ran out of the town and across the fields "_Shoot, I was so focused on finding out where I was that I forgot why I came here in the first place! I hope nothing bad happened!_" He looked at the paper that he took from the bar "_This picture, though, this woman looks exactly like Marle._" Crono looked to his right and saw a castle beyond a forest "_Regardless of what's their connection, Guardia Castle is a good place to start._" He made a right turn and entered the forest.

* * *

As he entered the forest, monsters suddenly started appearing, including birds and imps, all with the intent of attacking Crono.

Crono drew his sword "Out of the way!" He slashed each of the monsters once, and was dealing with them more easily than when he was using his wooden sword against the three imps. A bird charged at him while holding onto an imp. Crono jumped on one of the imps and did a vertical spin slash past the airborne duo. He landed on his feet and sprinted towards the opening.

Crono bent forwards and panted heavily as he looked up at the giant castle. He sheathed his sword and jogged his way towards the door.

* * *

He entered the castle and looked around. He saw the royal decor and the size of the castle interiors. He wondered if the one back in his time was the same. He was about to walk forward when a voice stopped him.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Two soldiers who were by the stairs in front of the door walked up to Crono. One of them examined him closely.

"I've not seen your face before. And those outlandish clothes! Wouldn't be one of the Fiendlord's agents, would we?" One of them questioned.

"W-Wait, I'm not-"

"Ha! Fat chance. Look at him! That boy's not built to lift a sword, let alone serve in the Fiendlord's army." The other one mocked.

Crono had a red vein above his head "Hang on a sec, I-" Crono then stopped "_On second thought, convincing them I can fight might not be a good idea at the moment."_

"Heh. Suppose you're right." The soldiers turned back to Crono "Now run along, boy, before we're forced to lock you up in the towers!"

"Wait, I can't leave yet. I need to-"

The soldiers then brought their spears up to Crono's neck "Do you know where you are? This is Guardia Castle, not anyone can just-"

"Stop that at once!"

The soldiers flinched at the commanding voice and turned to see a woman at the top of the stairs "Queen Leene!" The soldiers immediately brought their spears back to their sides and bowed, while Crono just rubbed his neck.

"That man is my friend, and you will treat him such." She told them.

One of the soldiers brought his head up "But, Your Majesty, there's something…strange about his look." He commented as he looked back at Crono on the last part.

The Queen narrowed her eyes at the soldier "You refuse to obey my orders?"

The soldier turned his head back around "No, I—" He bowed his head back down "Forgive me, my lady!" They both stood up and made a gesture for Crono to proceed "Please, enter!"

"Um...Thanks." Crono walked forward.

The Queen turned around "Hee hee..." She slightly turned her head "Please follow me..."

Crono had a look of confusion on his face and wondered why this woman was helping him. He decided to follow her anyway to her chambers.

* * *

As Crono and Queen Leene entered the room, the maids were cleaning the room.

"Please leave us." She told the maids "I need to have words with this man in private."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." They left the room and closed the door on the way out. Queen Leene then walked to the window.

"Come nearer." She said.

"Huh?" Crono was taken aback by this "Hang on, if you're going to do what I think you're going to do, isn't it-"

"Don't be shy."

Crono then just took a couple of steps forward.

"Closer."

Crono walked to the steps.

"Closer."

Crono was now behind her.

"Hee hee..." The Queen turned around and had a smile on her face "Fooled you, didn't I, Crono?"

Crono just stared at her in confusion, until his face suddenly changed to an expression of realization "Marle?!"

"Yep. It's me. But everyone keeps calling me Leene for some reason." She walks away from him and to a table "I'm glad you came. We were only together for that short time at the fair, but somehow I knew you'd come for me." She walked back to him "Thank you, Crono."

Crono grinned and rubbed his head "Well, it's nothing. Now come on, let's head back."

Marle nodded "Right."

Suddenly Marle started glowing green which filled up the whole room.

"Marle?"

Marle only looked at her body "What's happening?!"

The light blinded Crono as he covered his eyes and took a few steps back.

"I feel...I feel like I'm being torn apart!"

Crono opened his eyes and widened them as Marle looked like she was fading "Marle, you're whole body! It's-!"

Marle then started crying in fear "Help me, Crono! I'm scared! It's like…I'm dying. Please, Crono! Help—!" She held her hand out.

"Marle! No!" He ran and tried to grab her, but she vanished before he could, and he fell forwards and hit the wall. He stared back at he spot where Marle used to be. He tightened his fist and banged it against the wall "Dammit! Not again!"

* * *

He walked out of the throne room and was at the top of the stairs when a voice called out to him.

"Crono!"

He looked at the bottom of the stairs and saw Lucca.

"Lucca!" She ran up to him.

"Whew...You're okay. Did you find the girl?" She asked. He looked down "Crono?"

* * *

Both of them were outside the forest entrance.

"She—WHAT!? She disappeared?" Lucca yelled.

Crono nodded "She was fading and just suddenly disappeared. She was...also in pain."

Lucca put her hand on her chin "Hmm… It's just as I thought, then."

"What do you mean?" Crono asked.

"I knew I recognized her from somewhere." She turned to the castle "We seem to be in Guardia, but it looks a lot older than the Guardia we're from."

"I noticed that." Crono said "Somehow, we travelled back in time, to 600 A.D."

"So it seems." Lucca turned back to him "They must have mistaken that girl for her ancestor."

"Marle's ancestor?"

"Yes. After all, that girl was our Princess Nadia."

Crono became silent and had a blank look on his face. He then became surprised "WHAT?! OUR PRINCESS?!"

"Didn't you notice how familiar she was?" Lucca asked.

Crono thought for a moment and answered "Now that you mention it, yeah. I tried asking her, but she dodged the question."

Lucca nodded "Marle, that is, Princess Nadia, is a descendant of Queen Leene. Queen Leene was kidnapped, and someone was supposed to have gone and saved her. But now history's been changed!"

Crono took out the paper from the bar.

"Marle looks so much like the Queen that they probably called off their search when she appeared." Lucca continued "But if the real Queen is killed…"

"Then her descendants will disappear too..." Crono answered.

Lucca nodded "Exactly, Marle will never have existed. But there might still be enough time. If we can save the Queen, history as we know it should remain unchanged! Something must happen to the Queen in this era if she isn't rescued. And if something happens to her, her descendant, Princess Nadia, will never come into being."

Crono took out Marle's pendant "Marle..." He grasped it tightly in his hand "If that's the case..."

"We have to find the real Queen Leene!" Lucca finished.

* * *

**Preview:**

Crono and Lucca stood in front of a cathedral "This is a holy place, so of course no one would suspect it."

A Naga gets beheaded, and Frog talks to Crono and Lucca "Frog will suffice."

The three of them get surrounded by monsters in a hallway.

The fake Chancellor laughs maniacally "Prepare yourself, Queen Leene."

"We'll rescue Marle this time!"

**Next Chapter: A Vanished Princess**

* * *

Note: Man, I really love writing this story. So, with nothing else to say, please review!


End file.
